


Black

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kimberleigh_</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> For kimberleigh_

"Spike, we need to talk."

"Don't we usually," Spike sighed. "What is it this time, did I eat all your Weetabix and you wanted to gripe at me?"

"No, as you may have noticed, I haven't _bought_ any more Weetabix since your … unnecessary explanation of what you do with it. No, Spike, this is about _this_." Giles held up a small bottle.

Spike peered at it. "It's my nail polish. What of it?"

"It – it was in my bedroom, it's what." Giles dropped the bottle onto the end table.

"Yes, well, _I_ was there, so I brought it up – look, does this actually matter?"

"I just don't want you … looking like you're _moving in_."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "In case you hadn't noticed, I _live_ here. You imprisoned me," he added cheerfully, holding both wrists out clamped together. Giles rolled his eyes.

"Yes – that's as may be, but you don't – you haven't _moved in_."

"What?" Spike moved closer, voice lowering. "Sick of me already?"

"No." Giles kept his tone even.

"Good."


End file.
